Jhin/Příběh
Uvedení "Udělám tě krásným, udělám tě dokonalým." 600px Krátký příběh |300px|right „Umění si žádá jistou… krutost.“ Jhin je úzkostlivě pečlivý zločinecký psychopat, který považuje vraždění za umění. Několik let strávil tento sériový vrah v ionském vězení, jisté kruhy s úzkými vazbami na ionskou vládní radu jej však osvobodily s cílem využívat jej jako vlastního nájemného zabijáka. Jhin považuje svou zbraň za štětec, s jehož pomocí vytváří brutální umělecká díla složená z nemilosrdně zmasakrovaných obětí a bezmocných přihlížejících. Z rozehrání svého zvráceného divadla čerpá kruté potěšení. Díky tomu představuje dokonalou volbu pro případy, kde je třeba vyvolat ten nejsilnější dojem: hrůzu. Příběh |300px|rightHory na jihu Ionie po dlouhá léta obcházel strach z děsivého „Zlatého démona“. V celé zhyunské provincii připravila tato stvůra bezpočet poutníků o život a nezřídka zpustošila i celé osady, ve kterých po sobě zanechala jen zvráceně naaranžovaná mrtvá těla. Lesy pročesávala ozbrojená domobrana, města si najímala lovce démonů, po cestách hlídkovali mistři wuju... nic z toho však nedokázalo učinit řádění té zrůdy přítrž. Když už zhyunská rada nevěděla, jak dál, poslala uctivou prosbu o pomoc slavnému mistru Kushovi. Ten si žádost pečlivě vyslechl a naoko se tvářil, že není v jeho moci jí vyhovět. O týden později se však on, jeho syn Shen a nadaný učedník Zed přestrojili za kupce a vypravili se do sužované provincie. Potají navštívili bezpočet zoufalých rodin, pečlivě prohlédli místa oněch hrůzných činů a hledali ve zdejších vraždách nějaký vzor. |300px|leftVyšetřováním strávili čtyři dlouhé roky a na všech z nich to zanechalo nesmazatelné stopy. Kushova proslulá rudá hříva celá zbělela. Shen, jehož všichni milovali pro jeho důvtip a veselou povahu, zahořkl. A Zed, nejbystřejší žák Kushova chrámu, začal ve svých studiích zaostávat. Když mistr konečně zjistil, co všechny vraždy spojuje, prohlásil údajně: „Dobro a zlo nejsou univerzální pravdy. Rodí se z lidské duše a každý vnímá jejich odstíny odlišně.“ Dopadení „Zlatého démona“, jež se stalo námětem mnoha divadelních her a epických básní, bylo sedmým a závěrečným hrdinským činem bohaté kariéry lorda Kusha. V předvečer oslav Květinového festivalu v Jyomském průsmyku se Kusho převlékl za věhlasného kaligrafa, aby se vmísil do davu dalších pozvaných umělců. A vyčkával. Všichni se domnívali, že podobné hrůzné činy může mít na svědomí jen nějaký zlý duch, ale Kusho si uvědomil, že oním vrahem je obyčejný člověk. Obávaným „Zlatým démonem“ byl prostý kulisář ze zhyunské kočovné divadelní a operní společnosti, jenž vystupoval pod jménem Khada Jhin. |300px|rightKdyž Jhina dopadli, mladý Zed se vydal rázným krokem k bezmocně se krčícímu muži, aby jej zabil, avšak Kusho Zeda zadržel. Navzdory všem hrůzám, jež měl Jhin na svědomí, se legendární mistr rozhodl vraha zajmout živého a odvézt jej do vězení v Tuule. Shen s tím sice nesouhlasil, chladnou logiku svého otce však přijal. Ovšem Zed, kterého stále v duchu pronásledovaly děsivé výjevy, jichž byl svědkem, neměl pro takovéto milosrdenství žádné pochopení, a říká se, že právě tehdy začala v jeho srdci klíčit zášť. Ačkoliv byl Khada Jhin uvězněn v Tuule po mnoho let, prozradil toho o sobě tento zdvořilý a plachý muž velice málo, dokonce i jeho pravé jméno zůstalo obestřeno tajemstvím. Mnichové si však všimli, že je bystrým žákem a vyniká v mnoha různých oborech, například v kovářství, básnictví či tanci. Ani stráže, ani mnichové ovšem nedokázali najít žádný lék na jeho fascinaci smrtí. Život za zdmi věznice se ovšem nezastavil a po vpádu noxijských vojsk začala Ionií zmítat politická nestabilita. Všude vládl chaos. Válka probudila v poklidném národu touhu po krvi. Mír a rovnováha, za jejichž ochranu Kusho tak udatně bojoval, se rozpadly na kusy pod tlakem temných srdcí lidí lačnících po moci a tajných spolků, jež spolu vzájemně soupeřily o vliv. V obavě ze síly nindžů a šermířů wuju se dokonce jisté vládní kruhy rozhodly potají pustit Jhina na svobodu a učinit z něj vlastní děsivou zbraň. Přístup k novým kashurijským zbraním a téměř neomezeným finančním prostředkům umožnily Khadu Jhinovi pořádat velkolepější „představení“ než kdy dříve. Prozatím svými činy šíří strach mezi vyslanci cizích zemí a politickými odpůrci ionské vlády. Co se ovšem stane, až sériovému vrahovi lačnícímu po pozornosti přestane vyhovovat anonymní práce ze stínů? Zbraň v jeho ruce byla pouhý nástroj, i když vyrobený s naprostou dokonalostí. Do černého, mírně nazelenalého kovu byla vsazena zlatá plaketka s kovářovým jménem, jejímž prostřednictvím se hrdě hlásil ke svému dílu. Nebyla to zbraň piltoverského původu – ta křiklavá udělátka se snažila fungovat s nepatrnou magickou silou, která se v těch zemích vyskytovala. Tuhle zbraň vytvořil skutečný mistr kovář. Z jejího bronzového ionského srdce tepala magie. Vyleštil zásobník už počtvrté. Dokud to neprovedl čtyřikrát, nemohl si být jist, že je skutečně čistý. A nezáleželo na tom, že ze zbraně nevystřelil. Nezáleželo na tom, že ji zase vrátí zpět do skrýše pod postelí. Nemohl ji odložit, dokud se neujistil, že je zcela čistá. A dokud ji neutřel čtyřikrát, nemohl si být jist, že je skutečně čistá. Už se ale skoro blýskala. Když ji utře čtyřikrát, bude zcela čistá. Byla čistá a překrásná. Jeho noví mecenáši byli velice štědří. Nezaslouží si nejlepší malíři ty nejlepší štětce? Při porovnání se záběrem a přesností tohoto nového pomocníka vypadala všechna jeho předchozí díla s noži jako pouhé vedlejší etudy. Trvalo týdny, než zcela pochopil mechaniku nové palné zbraně, avšak vytříbení technik chi při práci s noži mu zabralo celé měsíce. Do zbraně se vešly čtyři náboje. Každá kulka byla nabita magickou energií. Každá kulka byla dokonalá jako meč lassilského mnicha. Každá kulka byla barvou, jež vdechovala život jeho umění. Každá kulka byla mistrovským dílem. Tělo netrhaly na kusy. Ony jej tvarovaly. Zkouška provedená v té mlynářské osadě byla jasným důkazem. A jeho noví zaměstnavatelé byli s reakcí publika spokojeni. Zbraň již byla sice vyleštěná, ale pokušení bylo příliš lákavé. Věděl, že by neměl, ale i přesto znovu vybalil černý oděv z úhoří kůže. Konečky prstů přejel jeho hladký povrch. Když cítil dotek naolejované kůže, zrychlil se mu dech. Zvedl útlou koženou masku a poté – nemohl se tomu ubránit – si jí nasadil na obličej. Zakryla mu pravé oko a ústa. Zabraňovala mu v dýchání a znesnadňovala odhad vzdálenosti. Výborně. |300px|leftZrovna si nasazoval ramenní chránič, když se zvonečky schované pod schody vedoucími do jeho pokoje rozezvonily. Bleskurychle složil zbraň a sundal si masku. „Haló?“ zavolala služebná za dveřmi. Rytmus jejího hlasu naznačoval, že pochází z jižní části města. „Udělala jsi, co jsem po tobě chtěl?“ řekl. „Ano, pane. Bílá lucerna každé čtyři yardy. Červená každých šestnáct.“ „Potom mohu začít,“ řekl Khada Jhin a otevřel dokořán dveře svého pokoje. Dívčiny oči se rozšířily, když vyšel ven. Jhin věděl naprosto přesně, jak vypadá. Za běžných okolností by to v něm probouzelo trýznivý osten sebepohrdání, ovšem dnes měl představení. Dnes přišel Khada Jhin do vesnice jako štíhlý, elegantní muž s holí. Hrbil se a bylo zřejmé, že pláštěm přehozeným přes rameno zakrývá jakési výrazné znetvoření, jeho krok však byl pevný a energický. Svou holí vykřesával jiskry z dláždění, když se blížil k oknu. Rytmicky poklepal na okenní rám – dva, tři a čtyři. Zlaté šperky jiskřily, smetanově bílý plášť mu splýval podél těla a jeho nová maska zářila na slunci. „Co... co to je?“ zeptala se služebná a její oči spočinuly na Jhinově rameni. Jhin se zkoumavě zadíval na dívčinu drobnou, andělskou tvářičku. Byla kulatá a dokonale symetrická. Jaký nudný a předvídatelný tvar. Jako maska by nestál za nic. „Crescendo, drahá“ řekl Khada Jhin. Z okna se mu nabízel výhled na celé město v údolí pod ním. Představení na zdejším jevišti bude úžasné, ale měl před sebou ještě spoustu práce. Radní se bude vracet už dnes večer a doposud byly všechny Jhinovy plány jaksi... bez inspirace. „Přinesla jsem do Vašeho pokoje čerstvé květiny,“ řekla dívka a prošla mu za zády. Jistě, mohl říct komukoliv jinému, aby pro něj ty lucerny rozmístil. Ale neudělal to. Mohl převléknout, než otevřel dveře. Ale neudělal to. Nyní viděla Khada Jhina ve vší parádě. Inspirace, kterou tolik potřeboval, byla nyní tak zřejmá. Tak předurčená. Nikdy neměl na výběr. Před uměním nelze utéct. |300px|rightMusel by té služtičce její úsměv tak trochu... vylepšit. Glazované vepřové se třpytilo na hladině vývaru pěti chutí. Z té vůně se Shenovi motala hlava, ale i tak odložil lžíci stranou. Číšnice se otočila k odchodu, ještě se na něj však jednou usmála a souhlasně kývla hlavou. Tuk se musel nejprve pořádně rozpustit. Polévka byla bezesporu i tak vynikající, ale za okamžik bude naprosto božská. Jen trpělivost. Shen si zatím prohlížel sál hostince U Bílého útesu. Působil prostě a hrubě, avšak toto zdání klamalo. Zdejší dřevotkalci byli mistry ve svém oboru a odstraňovali kůru a živé listy jen tam, kde to bylo nezbytně nutné. Plamen svíčky na Shenově stole tančil... nepřirozeně. Shen se plynulým pohybem odsunul od stolu a tasil zpod pláště dvojici mečů. „Tvoji učedníci našlapují zlehka asi jako březí woraxice,“ zamumlal. Do hostince vstoupil Zed – sám a oblečený jako kupec. Prosmýkl se kolem číšnice a posadil se tři stoly od Shena. Každá částečka Shenova těla zmírala touhou vrhnout se na svého nepřítele. Pomstít otce. To ale nemá úsvit ve zvyku. Uklidnil se, když si uvědomil, že je dělí příliš velká vzdálenost… byť jen o délku Shenova ukazováčku. Podíval se na Zeda a očekával, že ve tváři svého soka spatří úšklebek. Ten si však jen povzdychl. Pod očima v nezdravě bledé tváři měl výrazné temné kruhy. „Pět let jsem čekal,“ řekl Shen. „Odhadl jsem snad tu vzdálenost špatně?“ zeptal se Zed znaveným hlasem. „I kdyby mě to stálo hlavu, přiblížím se k tobě a zaútočím,“ prohlásil Shen, posunul jednu nohu pod svou židli a zapřel se špičkou o podlahu. Od Zeda jej dělilo deset sáhů a polovina délky prstu. „Tvá cesta je bližší té mojí. Ideály, které vyznával tvůj otec, byly ve skutečnosti slabost. Ionie si je už nemohla dovolit,“ řekl Zed. Zaklonil se na stoličce, aby byl z dosahu vzdálenosti, kterou Shen potřeboval k zasazení smrtícího úderu. „Vím, že nemám šanci ti to vysvětlit. Ale dám ti příležitost k vykonání pomsty.“ „Mě nepohání touha po pomstě. Narušuješ rovnováhu. To proto tě čeká zatracení,“ zavrčel Shen a zvolna se posouval k hraně židle. |300px|left„Zlatý démon uprchl,“ odvětil Zed. „Nesmysl.“ Přesto však Shenovo nitro náhle ochromila prázdnota. „Nejslavnější vítězství tvého otce. A i tentokrát však jeho význam zničil sám svým vlastním pošetilým milosrdenstvím.“ Zed smutně zavrtěl hlavou. „Ty víš, čeho je ta… věc schopná.“ Poté se naklonil přes stůl, přímo do Shenova dosahu, s hrdlem záměrně odkrytým. „A víš také, že jen my dva k němu dokážeme proniknout dost blízko, abychom jej mohli zastavit,“ dodal Zed. Shen si vzpomněl na onen okamžik, kdy poprvé spatřil tělo jedné z obětí obávaného Khada Jhina. Při té představě jej zamrazilo a zaskřípěl zuby. Pouze jeho otec v sobě našel dost síly, aby neztratil odhodlání postavit vraha před řádný soud. V Shenovi se toho dne něco změnilo. V Zedovi se něco zlomilo. A nyní je ta zrůda zpět. Shen odložil své meče na stůl. Podíval se na misku dokonalé polévky, která před ním ležela. Na hladině se třpytily drobné kapičky vepřového tuku, jeho už ale veškerý hlad přešel. Po Zedovi stále nebylo ani památky. Bylo to zklamání. Velké zklamání. Určitě vyhledal svého bývalého přítele. Zed se zcela jistě schovával a vyčkával. Jhin musel být opatrný. Stál na molu a ohlédl se na cizí loď. Přišel příliv, a tak bude loď pomalu vyplouvat. Musí se brzy vrátit, pokud chce stihnout vystoupení v Zaunu příští měsíc. Ve hře je příliš. Zastavil se, aby si prohlédl svůj odraz na hladině malé kaluže. Z vodní hladiny na něj hleděl ustaraný postarší kupec. Léta hereckého cviku spolu s bojovým tréninkem mu propůjčily dokonalou kontrolu nad obličejovými svaly. Byl to prostý obličej s naprosto obyčejným výrazem. Když kráčel do kopce, Jhin snadno zapadl v davu. Pozorně sledoval bílé lucerny a počítal vzdálenost. Pokud by se Zed objevil, potřeboval je využít. V hostinci na vrcholu kopce rychle pohledem zkontroloval místa, kam nastražil pasti. Ostré ocelové čepele ve tvaru květin. Chránily by jeho únikovou cestu, kdyby se něco pokazilo. Představoval si, jak by čepele rozčísly dav a potřísnily čerstvě natřenou omítku budovy temně rudou barvou. Bylo to lákavé. Tlačil se davem, když uslyšel, jak stařešina rozmlouvá se Shenem. „Proč by na ni a její radní ten ďábel zaútočil?“ zeptal se stařešina. Shen, oděný ve svém modrém rouchu, neodpověděl. Vedle Shena stála další kinkou, mladá žena jménem Akali. Kráčela směrem ke dveřím hostince. „Ne,“ řekl Shen a zastavil ji. „Proč si myslíš, že ještě nejsem připravená?“ zeptala se Akali podrážděně. „Protože já jsem ve tvém věku také nebyl.“ V té chvíli se ze dveří vypotácel strážný s prázdným výrazem, celý bledý. |300px|right„Její maso. Bylo... bylo...“ vyrazil ze sebe. Po pár krocích padl na zem v šoku. „Viděl ji. Viděl tu květinu!“ Majitel hostince stál opřený o vzdálenou stěnu a smál se. A vzápětí začal plakat – v jeho tváři se zračilo šílenství. Tito lidé nikdy nezapomněli, jaký je pohled na dílo Khada Jhina. Shen sledoval tváře přihlížejících. Chytrý chlapec, pomyslel si Jhin, než se znovu ponořil do davu. Cestou k lodi sledoval střechy a pátral po Zedovi. Jeho dílu se nedalo uniknout. Ať už dohromady nebo každý zvlášť, Shen se Zedem by sledovali drobečky, které jim zanechal. Sledovali by je zpět na Květinový festival. Zpět do Jyomského průsmyku. A až by je zoufalství přivádělo k šílenství, museli by znovu začít spolupracovat. Bylo by to zase jako tehdy, když byli mladí. Choulili by se k sobě v tíživém strachu. Jen tehdy by se velký Khada Jhin zjevil. A jeho pravé veledílo by začalo. Tvorba Cíl, který jsme si hned na začátku stanovili, byl jasný: vytvořit odstřelovače, který by při boji na dálku působil naprosto jinak než Caitlyn. Ta totiž – pomineme-li vše ostatní – svou vysokou kadencí a neomezeným množstvím munice připomíná spíš vojáka s poloautomatickou útočnou puškou, jenže my měli chuť na opravdového snajpra se starou dobrou opakovačkou. V představách se nám rýsoval šampion, jehož výstřely by sice byly pomalé, ale velice účinné. Jehož dovednosti by se projevovaly v odstřelování cílů na ohromné vzdálenosti. A který by svými výstřely dokázal vytvářet tlak, i když by se netrefil. Zkrátka každá kulka by se měla počítat. Čerpání inspirace U prvních náčrtků jsme si pohrávali s motivem tajemného robotického kovboje s odstřelovačkou, který sbírá odměny za zabité nepřátele. Uchopit něco takového správně není zrovna nejsnadnější. Dočasně jsme tedy celý tento námět uložili k ledu a soustředili se místo toho na jiné postavy, s nimiž jsme už byli dál. Na rovinu – náš ostrostřelec dozrával v mrazáku tak dlouho, že několik šampionů stačilo urazit celou cestu od úvodního nápadu až po vydání, například jisté smrťácké duo. A právě při vytváření Kindredovy sady jsme si uvědomili, že k němu by pasoval systém odměn o dost lépe, takže jsme nakonec dali tento prvek jemu. Tím se sice původní nápad zredukoval na „tajemného robotického kovboje s odstřelovačkou“, pořád to ale byl námět, který si zasloužil realizaci. Tak jsme si vyhrnuli rukávy a pustili se do vymýšlení nějakého originálního pojetí boje na dlouhé vzdálenosti. Původně jsme šampionovi dali odstřelovací pušku, jenže její dosah a rychlost hodně připomínaly Caitlyn. Přemýšleli jsme tedy, jak přijít s něčím jiným. Nakonec jsme se rozhodli pro koncept se skládací zbraní, která při základních útocích vypadá jako pistole s krátkým dostřelem, ovšem při používání schopností ji lze náležitě vylepšit. Toho nápadu jsme se už nehodlali vzdát, takže August začal přemýšlet, jak zdůraznit potřebu plánování a pečlivého provedení. Tohle totiž neměl být tradiční střelec, který svého protivníka udolá kanonádou základních útoků. Tady mělo záležet na správném načasování a výběru cílů. A během interních debat jsme si rychle uvědomili, že termín „odstřelovač“ je zavádějící – hodně se překrýval s Caitlyn a navíc naznačoval, že veškeré své akce provádí na velkou vzdálenost. Tak jsme postavě začali vymýšlet nějaké jiné označení. August začal přemýšlet, jak pojmout potřebu plánování, mělo totiž hodně záležet na správném načasování a výběru cílů... Ostrostřelec Výraz „Ostrostřelec“ pasoval naprosto dokonale, protože označuje „pistolníka“ a zároveň se významově překrývá s „odstřelovačem“. August si začal pohrávat s přístupem „každý výstřel se počítá“ a implementoval základním útokům systém munice. Smrtící rozkvět se mezitím rychle stal kouzlem s nejdelším dosahem ze všech základních schopností v celé hře, ovšem nejúčinnější byl v případech, kdy cíl již označil některý ze spojenců. Pokusili jsme se tak do League of Legends propašovat systém pozorovatele, kdy jeden hráč hlásí cíle a druhý je likviduje. Kromě toho Smrtící rozkvět společně se Slavným finále lépe odpovídá myšlence odstřelování, protože pokrývá velkou oblast, a co víc – může minout. Tím se samozřejmě zvyšuje náročnost těchto schopností a ovlivňují chování Ostrostřelcova cíle i v případech, kdy jde střela mimo. Znáte to z filmů: jakmile odstřelovač poprvé vystřelí, všichni vojáci v okolí se vrhnou do krytu. To nás hodně inspirovalo, podobného pocitu jsme chtěli dosáhnout. |300px|left Prostřednictvím Smrtícího rozkvětu jsme se pokusili do League of Legends propašovat systém pozorovatele, kdy jeden hráč hlásí cíle a druhý je likviduje. Vzhledem k obrovskému dosahu také bylo jasné, že si Ostrostřelec musí připravit své odstřelovačské hnízdo, a jakmile jsme začali jeho sadu testovat, stala se z tohoto prvku velice důležitá část jeho herního systému. Ostrostřelec musí přemýšlet, kde bude nejefektivnější. A zatímco si protivníci mohou myslet, že se schyluje k boji 4v5, v němž budou tahat za delší konec, hodně rychle poznají krutost svého omylu a začnou si klást prostou, strachem nakyslou otázku: „Kde je sakra ten snajpr?“ Šťastná čtyřka |300px|rightAugust omezil počet Ostrostřelcových nábojů na čtyři – při takto nízkém počtu se musí hráč snažit, aby se každá rána počítala, a navíc jsme mohli zvýšit poškození natolik, aby každá rána opravdu bolela. A z pohledu herních mechanismů se nám líbila myšlenka, že čtvrtý výstřel bude nejvražednější. Jenže proč by si měl Ostrostřelec nechávat nesilnější výstřel až na konec? Začali jsme se zabývat jeho příběhem a z čísla čtyři jsme schválně udělali motiv, který se u něj neustále opakuje. Ostrostřelec vás nechce jen zabít. On vás chce postupně vehnat do náruče smrti a zabít vás dokonale. Odin o něm začal uvažovat jako o jakémsi umělci a zakomponoval do jeho dabingu a osobnosti množství odkazů na hudbu, především na operu. Tak jsme to vzali znovu od podlahy a udělali ze čtyřky hlavní číslo v celé jeho sadě – granáty se odrážejí čtyřikrát, dokonce i Slavné finále má čtyři výstřely. Ukázalo se, že to docela dobře pasuje i do našeho vlastního světa, slovo „čtyři“ totiž v čínštině zní podobně jako „smrt“, a proto v mnoha částech Asie panuje pověra, že nosí smůlu a neštěstí. Prostě ideální volba pro Ostrostřelce. Smrt v očích |300px|leftOstrostřelcovy základy a mechanismy se už začínaly rýsovat, tak jsme se pustili do experimentování s jeho vzhledem. Onoho původního robotického kovboje jsme se zatím nevzdávali, ale chtěli jsme vidět, jak by s vizáží této postavy naložily jednotlivé frakce z Runeterry. Vyzkoušeli jsme několik zaunských motivů, dali Ostrostřelci masku a upravili ho, aby neměl jednoznačné pohlaví. Pak jsme si řekli, že bychom mohli také narušit symetrii jeho těla. Larry načrtnul několik siluet a jedna z nich tým okamžitě zaujala: Potřebovali jsme, aby vypadal normálně, zkrátka jako obyčejný člověk – a abyste až po bližším prozkoumání zjistili, že je na něm něco divného. Hodně divného. Proč ten hrb? Co to tam má? Vyvolávalo to v nás spoustu otázek, což se nám společně s tou skládací pistolí nesmírně líbilo. Poté Larry nakreslil několik studií animací a my tak spatřili, co ten hrb vlastně je (část zbraně) a jak se Ostrostřelec hýbe. Práce okamžitě začala zajímat naše vedení, takže jsme zkoušeli dál různé varianty a udělali z něj darkina a pak i ženu. Poté přišla na řadu Ionie. Okamžitě jsme si uvědomili, že jejich zdobná architektura a to, jak ve všem upřednostňují formu před funkčností, skvěle rezonuje s Ostrostřelcovou osobností. |300px|right Teď, když jsme konečně měli výchozí bod, jsme protáhli celé jeho tělo a udělali z jeho masky skutečné umělecké dílo. Podobu robota jsme nakonec zavrhli, protože v ní scházela ona elegance, která se u Ostrostřelce začala rychle rýsovat, a neladila s jeho rodícím se charakterem. Věděli jsme, že to bude hodně odporný zabiják, ale aby mohl budit skutečnou hrůzu, nesmělo to na něm být vidět na první pohled. Potřebovali jsme, aby vypadal normálně, zkrátka jako obyčejný člověk – a abyste až po bližším prozkoumání zjistili, že je na něm něco divného. Hodně divného. Začali jsme tomu říkat „Lež“. Lež Odin začal z Ostrostřelce – teď už vlastně Jhina – dělat monstrum. Ovšem ne monstrum typu Rek’Sai („vyrvu ti srdce z těla a dám si ho ke svačině“). Chtěli jsme z Jhina udělat skutečného psychopatického vraha, se kterým můžete komunikovat, ale který se pohybuje ve svém vlastním světě. Který se sice usmívá, ale ve skutečnosti to je jen maska. Jhin hledá ospravedlnění pro své činy a podobně jako Dexter může navenek působit normálně, jenže ve skutečnosti to je zrůda, která má jediný smysl života: provádět své „umění“ a dopřávat svým obětem dokonalou smrt. Motýli a růže |300px|leftVbíhali jsme do cílové rovinky. Rozhodli jsme se, že Jhinovy zbraně nebudou striktně balistické, nýbrž budou mít v sobě i něco magického. Vzhledem k jeho uměleckým aspiracím jsme na hlaveň pušky přidali hrot jako u plnicího pera. A na závěr jsme upravili barevnou paletu a dali mu jasné, živé odstíny, které zdůrazňují, jak se rád naparuje. Trojice jeho hlavních barev (purpurová, bílá a zlatá) přímo odkazuje na římské císaře. Jhinovi nejde jen o to, aby svou oběť zabil, chce na ni také udělat dojem. Normálně se podobnými věcmi v těchto článcích nezabýváme, ale dodejme ještě, že se do hry nakonec dostal i původní návrh robota-kovboje. Jedná se o úvodní skin „Nesmiřitelný Jhin“, který je poctou námětu, díky němuž spatřil Virtuos světlo světa. Jhinovi nejde jen o to, aby svou oběť zabil, chce na ni také udělat dojem. Citáty Kategorie:Příběh Kategorie:Šampióni